Naruto spanking one-shots
by thaliaty
Summary: Los niños de Konoha no pueden evitar meterse en problemas y esto siempre tiene consecuencias. Atencion: esta historia contiene Spanking, azotes, si no le gusta porfavor no lo lea.
1. shikamaru

SHIKAMARU

"Vaya rollo, otro día de colegio" pensaba el pequeño Shikamaru mientras caminaba con Chuoji rumbo a la academia ninja. Pensó que podría dormirse en clase como había hecho tantas veces y dejar que el tiempo pasara hasta que fuera hora de ir al parque con sus amigos. Pero esa idea se le quitó de la cabeza al recordar a su madre amenazándole con la cuchara de la cocina en mano. Su madre lo había azotado alguna vez con la mano y ya dolía bastante, no quería probar la cuchara.

Entonces, una genial idea se le pasó por la cabeza. Podía saltarse la escuela y dormir en la suave hierba del bosque, con la tranquilidad del ruido de los pájaros y el viento meneando las hojas. Iruka-sensei no lo vería dormir y su madre nunca se enteraría. Era un plan genial, o eso pensó nuestro pequeño genio.

Se despidió de Chuoji diciéndole que se había dejado algo en casa y que enseguida volvería, que le guardara un sitio en clase a su lado. Shikamaru caminó despacio en dirección al bosque, atravesó unos metros hasta que el ruido de Konoha no llegó más a sus oídos. Ese sería el lugar perfecto para descansar hasta que acabaran las clases. Con lo que no contó el geniecillo fue con que al estar fuera del aula no tendría un timbre ni iruka-sensei que lo despertara. Cuando abrió los ojos, no tardó en darse cuenta de que ya era pasada la hora de la comida.

"Mierda, mamá va a matarme" pensó mientras se levantaba con prisa y se dirigía a su casa. No había dado ni dos pasos que se encontró de frente con un preocupadísimo Shikaku.

\- Pa….. papá…

Pero no pudo decir nada más ya que su padre lo levantó del suelo y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Shikaku no había sentido tanto miedo en su vida como en el momento en que su mujer lo llamó preocupada porque no encontraban a Shikamaru por ningún lado. Pronto, la preocupación dejó paso al enfado. No parecía que nada le hubiera pasado a su hijo. ¿Qué había estado haciendo? ¿Por qué no había ido a clase? Lo bajó lentamente y lo coloco en el suelo frente a él.

\- Shikamaru, ¿Qué has hecho todo el dia? ¿Por qué no estabas en clase?

Al ver el fruncido ceño de su padre, Shikamaru sintió miedo, pensó en mentirle pero sabía que eso no iba a funcionar, su padre lo pillaría al momento. Tendría que confesar.

\- Veras…..esto….yo…..nomeapeteciairaclaseyvineaquiymequedédormido

\- Disculpa hijo, creo que no te he entendido bien, puedes repetirlo más despacio?

\- Que yo… no tenía ganas de ir a clase y vine aquí a pasar el dia y me quedé dormido….lo siento.

\- ¿¡SABES LO PREOCUPADOS QUE ESTABAMOS TU MADRE Y YO?! Incluso chuoji vino llorando porque se pensaba que te había pasado algo malo y tu estabas aquí, ¡dormido!

Shikaku vió negro por un momento. Toda la preocupación, su madre buscándolo por toda la aldea, él saliendo del trabajo corriendo. El miedo. Y su hijo estaba dormido en el bosque porque no quería ir a clase. Sin pensarlo levantó a Shikamaru bajo su brazo, se sentó en el tocón de un árbol y tiró a su hijo sobre su regazo. El pequeño genio no llegó ni a procesar lo que estaba pasando, cuando recibió la primera y dolorosa palmada en el centro de su trasero.

PLAS!

A esa primera le siguieron muchas más. Shikamaru estaba en shock, en casa siempre era su madre la que se encargaba de la disciplina, su padre era el de las charlas y las broncas pero nunca le había dado ni un azote. Cuando llevaban diez azotes, los ojos de Shikamaru se empañaron en lágrimas. A las veinte empezó a soltar grititos con cada azote y a sollozar.

A Shikaku, se le pasó el enfado con el primer sollozo de su niño, no quería continuar pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Dispuesto a acabar cuanto antes, le bajó el pantalón y le dio las últimas diez con fuerza, dejándole el trasero bastante rojo.

\- Oww…..owww….basta pai, lo siento, buaaa

Las lágrimas se hicieron incontrolables, los sollozos se convirtieron en llanto y de su boca empezaron a salir súplicas. Le dolía el trasero horrores, pero le dolía más el corazón por haber hecho preocupar a sus padres y a Chuoji.

Shikaku paró de golpe, le subió el pantaloncito y lo puso de pie. Mirándolo firmemente le dijo:

\- Ni se te ocurra volver a preocuparnos así Shikamaru.

Y lo abrazó con más fuerza que antes. Luego lo subió en brazos y se encaminó a Konoha mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo. Cuando estaban dentro del pueblo vio a Chuoza y le hizo una señal de que todo estaba bien, que fuera a calmar a Chuoji.

Shikamaru estaba empezando a quedarse dormido de nuevo después de llorar pero un grito lo despertó de golpe.

\- ¡SHIKAMAR! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estás bien?

Su madre corría en su dirección, se le veían indicios de lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando llego a su lado, se lo quitó a Shikaku de los brazos y se arrodilló en el suelo abrazando a Shikamaru con toda su alma. Shikamaru nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que viera a su madre así de indefensa. Ella era fuerte y aterradora.

\- Yoshino, nuestro hijo se había quedado dormido en el bosque, donde fue porque hoy no tenía ganas de ir a clase

Shikamaru lo miró con traición y luego miro a su madre con miedo. Yoshino se quedó de piedra un momento como interiorizando las palabras de su marido. Como si le hubieran dado a un botón, soltó a Shikamaru y se levantó del suelo con una mirada que daba puro terror. Sin decir nada, cogió a su hijo de la parte superior del brazo y lo entró a rastras en la casa. Lo arrastró hasta la cocina, donde aún en silencio absoluto le bajó la ropa a Shikamaru, lo apoyó contra la encimera de la cocina y sacó la cuchara de madera del cajón. Le dio cinco fuertes golpes, cinco que revivieron el daño de los azotes de su padre. Shikamaru lloró en silencio mientras su madre lo bajó de la encimera y lo volvió a vestir.

Entonces, con la voz rota le dijo:

\- Que sea la primera y la ultima vez que haces algo así Shikamaru Nara.

Y Yoshino lloró también, Shikamaru la miró y la abrazó

\- Lo siento mami, no llores, no lo volveré a hacer.

Y madre e hijo se fundieron en un abrazo. Shikaku entró en la cocina y se unió al abrazo. Al día siguiente Chuoji no sacó el tema, pero tenía uuna lijera idea de lo que había pasado por lo que su padre le había dicho. No se sorprendió de ver a su amigo retorciéndose en el asiento de la escuela, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Se alegraba de que todo estuviera bien.


	2. Kiba

KIBA

Después de la "batalla" contra Akamaru, Kiba abrió los ojos en el hospital. Inmediatamente buscó a su peludo compañero y se alegró en cuanto lo vio de nuevo en su estado normal, plácidamente dormido. De repente, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, un mal presagio. Levantó la vista y se encontró con el fruncido ceño de su hermana.

\- ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO KIBA? ¡PODIAS HABER MUERTO! - Hana daba verdadero miedo, nunca la había visto tan enfadada.

\- Tenía que salvar a Akamaru, Hana.- se defendió Kiba

\- Estabamos haciendo un trabajo en equipo y tu decidiste actuar solo. No puedes dejarte cegar por las emociones de esa manera.

Pero Kiba no iba a escucharla tan facilmente. A su parecer, él había actuado correctamente, tenía que salvar a su compañero aunque le costase la vida.

\- Hana déjalo estar, yo estoy bien, Akamaru está bien. Fin del tema.

\- No, fin del tema no. Tú no pareces ver el peligro al que te expusiste y las consecuencias de tu irresponsabilidad. Pero voy a hacer que lo veas de la misma manera que hacía mamá cuando quería enseñarte una lección.

Algo en la cabeza de Kiba se iluminó ante esas palabras. Hana no se estaría refiriendo a lo que él pensaba ... ¿verdad? , ella no podía ... ¿O sí?

\- ¿Q… qué quieres decir? No estarás pensando en ...

\- Sabes muy bien que quiero decir Kiba Inuzuka, ahora ponte de pie.

\- No Hana, no puedes, aún estoy recuperándome.

Y aunque Kiba alegaba por la vida de su trasero, sabía que si su hermana era como su madre, no tenía nada que hacer. Poco a poco se bajó de la camilla de hospital y observó con terror como Hana se sentaba en ella. Iba en serio, su hermana lo iba a azotar y eso lo aterraba, ya que nunca había pasado antes. Ella le había dado un tirón de orejas alguna vez, alguna palmadita de advertencia pero nunca fue más allá.

Entonces, lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr hacia la puerta para salir de allí. Hana, que no lo esperaba para nada, tardó un tiempo en reaccionar pero salió tras su hermano, atrapándolo en la mitad del pasillo. Una vez que lo alcanzó, lo tomó fuertemente de la oreja ante la mirada atónita mirada de Naruto, quien justo acababa de entrar en el hospital para ver cómo se encontraban sus amigos. Viendo el panorama, Naruto decidió que mejor se acercaría más tarde a ver a Kiba y se encaminó a la habitación de Chuoji.

\- Hana, suéltame la oreja, me haces daño.- Kiba iba a lamentándose mientras se acercaban de nuevo a la habitación

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre escaparte?

\- Vamos Hana, me querías pegar, no esperarás que me quede ahí sin hacer nada.

\- ¿Quería? No señor, QUIERO Y VOY a darte unos azotes a ver si así aprendes a ser menos impulsivo y a pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas.

\- N… No me has pegado nunca, no lo hagas por favor, te prometo pensar más y no hacer idioteces…

Pero no había palabras que funcionaran, Hana se sentó en la cama soltando por fin la oreja de su hermano. Entonces lo acercó a ella y comenzó a bajarle el pantalón. A lo que se sumaron nuevas protestas e intentos de escape. Pero ella era fuerte y no iba a dejar que un niño la ganara. Una vez le bajo el pantalón, lo tiró sobre su regazo y lo cogió bien de la cintura para mantenerlo en su sitio. Entonces, subió la mano bien alta y la dejó caer ferozmente sobre el indefenso trasero de Kiba.

PLAS!

\- Owww, H ... Ha ... Hannah, NOOOO

A esa primera le siguieron unas cuantas más

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Iban cayendo ferozmente mientras Kiba se había quedado en silencio negándose a emitir un sonido que mostrara debilidad.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Nada, Kiba era más tozudo que una mula y no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan facilmente.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Un ligero sollozo se escuchó finalmente y Hannah no pudo más, no le gustó hacer daño a su hermanito y no quería alargar más eso. Si Kiba no iba a colaborar, habría que cambiar de métodos. Así que lo sujetó con más fuerza y cogió el borde de los calzoncillos de Kiba para bajarlos rápidamente y dejar al descubierto su rosado trasero.

\- Noooooo, Hana, ¿Qué haces ?, no así por favor.

\- KIba no voy a parar hasta que me digas porque te estoy azotando.- Volvió a levantar la mano bajandola con más fuerza que antes, haciendo que Kiba saltara hacia adelante por el golpe y soltara un grito ahogado que pareció más el gemido de un cachorrito.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

\- Hana por favor para, buaaa, me duele por favor no más.- Kiba había empezado a llorar ya Hana se le comprimió el corazón, no aguantaría mucho más

\- Dime porque te estoy azotando Kiba y entonces pararé.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

\- Auu, owww, no más buaaa.- Cansada de la estoicidad de su hermano Hannah optó por tirar una amenaza en falso.

\- KIBA O ME DICES POR QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ O TE AZOTARÉ CON LA CORREA DE AKAMARU.

\- NOOOOOOOOO, no Hanita con eso no, buaaaa, lo siento, no volveré a actuar sin pensar, ni a desobedecerte ni a poner mi vida en peligro pero no me pegues con eso buaaaaa.

Plas plas plas plas plas plas

Las últimas cinco cayeron casi sin fuerzas sobre el ardiente trasero de Kiba, quien era un mar de lágrimas y mocos. Hana lo levantó con cariño, le subió la ropa y lo abrazó como hacia tiempo que no lo había hecho. Kiba se aferró a ella murmurando disculpas y sollozándole en el hombro

\- Shh, ya está KIba ya está, se acabó, todo perdonado, shhh.- Le decía Hana mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Lentamente KIba se tranquilizó y se quedó dormido en los brazos de su hermana, quien lo metió en la cama y ayudó a Akamaru a subirse en ella también. El perro se acurrucó junto a su dueño y se durmió de nuevo.

**Holaaa,hacía tiempo que quería escribir sobre el tema. Espero que os hayan gustado los capitulos. Mi idea es traducirlos al ingles y publicarlos también. Si teneis alguna petición o idea, será siempre bienvenida. Muchas gracias por leer. **


End file.
